Potomac Breaks: Part I
Potomac Breaks: Part I is the first part to a cancelled mod series that Someguy2000 (jarheadwriter2000 at the time) created for Fallout 3. As the release of Fallout: New Vegas neared, he decided to cancel the project and reboot the story in the mod series that is now known as New Vegas Bounties. Someguy2000 did not mention this mod to the public until 2018, as he claimed it got him banned from Nexus Mods and he was too "embarrassed" due to it being "so bad". This mod features many outlines of the characters who appear in the New Vegas Bounties story, some with different names, appearances, but still maintain the same role, including Marshal Cooper who never physically appears in New Vegas Bounties. The mod is centered for good karma players after they have completed the main quest to give them a new challenge, especially for those who favour in clearing out Paradise Falls and Evergreen Mills. It takes advantage of the many elements left open in the game for a new story, such as the Dead end holotape, allowing you to go after Daniel Littlehorn whilst siding with the Regulators and taking bounties from Marshal Cooper himself. It served as a successor to a Fallout 3 mod; The Alliance - Regulators Overhaul, a mod that overhauls the Regulators of the Capital Wasteland. Nexus Mods Overview Word has reached you of a Marshal seeking out Regulators to pursue high-risk bounties in the post-Enclave Wasteland. His name is Cooper, and he's waiting for an intrepid young soul like yourself to take up the cause. Nexus Mods Description In recent months the Enclave's defeat and the distribution of Aqua Pura have helped reinvigorate the Capital Wasteland. A growing economy with improved trade compels the foundation of a new boomtown on the Western fringes of the Wasteland. It is Potomac Breaks, a site rife with opportunity and danger. It is a free city - violently hostile to slavery, but also home to every manner of vice. With the proper credentials, you will find ample opportunity for adventure. In spite of the inroads of you and your peers in the effort against evil, powerful and malevolent forces endure. To confront this threat, you must take up the cause of Marshal Cooper. In time, you may become a Marshal yourself - if you survive. You will no longer just harass nameless bands of raiders and mercenaries - you will be pitted against the most dangerous assortment of outlaws in the Wasteland. Gird yourself for action - you will be tested, Regulator. Potomac Breaks: (Part 1) is a Western-themed mod that aims to loosely operate within the context and lore of Fallout 3. It is a spiritual successor to [https://www.nexusmods.com/fallout3/mods/2928/ aeqiss' Regulator Mod]. This mod is designed for high-level characters (25+) with good Karma who are looking for a fresh challenge after defeating the Enclave, cleaning out Paradise Falls, Evergreen Mills, etc. Potomac Breaks: Part I features The Outlaws series, which is effectively the introductory narrative for Potomac Breaks and my vision of the post-Enclave Wasteland. You must meet with Marshal Cooper in the Muddy Rudder; he will force-greet you and set you on your way. After several quests you can gain the Marshal Perk and custom gear (Duster, badge, rifle). Gameplay * Potomac Breaks: Part I ** Cultural References * Characters ** Marshal Cooper ** Marko ** Tommy ** Daniel Littlehorn ** Vega * Mentioned Characters ** Azmi Kagan * Quests ** The Outlaws *** Kill Billy *** Hate Crimes *** Wanted *** The Android in the High Castle *** Coulrophobia *** Guess Who's Coming to Dinner *** Dead End ** Them ** The Cage ** The Unusual Suspect ** Dead Men Walking * Locations ** Potomac Breaks Credits * jarheadwriter2000 * Zenith92 for his "Tenpenny Suit Retexture" Behind The Scenes Marshal Cooper was named after Gary Cooper from High NoonPotomac Breaks: Part 1 Nexus Forum Post #28 The following is a transcription of a now lost live stream where Someguy first revealed Potomac Breaks: "I would love to play Fallout 3, and I may mod it, just a prequel... I'm going to say some shit that I've never said and that I've regretted not saying, I actually made a mod for Fallout 3 before I made any other mod- under a different username and the nexus knows about it, my old account has been banned because there was actually a mod I made for Fallout 3 that was before [[The Duelists (Article)|''The Duelists]]- The Duelists was made at the same time. I'm loathe to say it, especially under these circumstances when I'm drunk. Ya'll might be able to find it, based on the information I've given. But I wasn't really banned because I went clean with them nexus staff years ago over it, I was like "look, I made this mod it was shitty"- but you'll find Cooper, you'll find Marshal Cooper. THE SECRET MOD! THE TRUE MOD THAT TIME FORGOT!!!!! - SpaceMonkey575 No, because I'm embarrassed, because I've not been completely honest about what was- because I made 'Oblivion' mods and this mod at the same time, and I was never completely- and this mod was so bad, and I took things and adapted them to 'Fallout New Vegas' in [[New Vegas Bounties I (Article)|New Vegas Bounties I]], and I restarted as Someguy, I was actually under a different username before I started as Someguy. And I've never admitted this, eight fucking years of modding, I've never said that. It's not like it's a big secret or it'll be a huge surprise, but Marshal Cooper, Marko all that shit is in that mod if you look through the 'Fallout 3''' quest mods and that's all I'll say on that, consider it a challenge, it'll be like finding the legion gold, somebody go fucking find it. was more context in the live stream but it is now lost" - Someguy2000 Promotional Images 1Dead And Frustrated.jpg|Dead And Frustrated 2Live By The Sword.jpg|Live By The Sword 3The Vulnerable Gluteus Maximus.jpg|The Vulnerable Gluteus Maximus 4Red Mallard And Company.jpg|Red Mallard And Company 5Gunfight At Night.jpg|Gunfight At Night 6Knockout.jpg|Knockout 7No Quarter.jpg|No Quarter 8The Arena.jpg|The Arena 9A Duel.jpg|A Duel 10A Marshal At Work.jpg|Marshal At Work 11Potomac Breaks Location.jpg|Potomac Breaks Location 12The Town.jpg|The Town 13Stalwart Guard.jpg|Stalwart Guard 14Infiltration.jpg|Infiltration 15Militant Ghouls.jpg|Militant Ghouls 16Cobalt Creek Cattle Company.jpg|Cobalt Creek Cattle Company 17Colonel Lee.jpg|Colonel Lee 18Resilient Andriods.jpg|Resilient Androids 19Angry Relative.jpg|Angry Relative 20Arena Site.jpg|Arena Site Citations Category:Non-Canon Mods Category:Non-Canon Mods - Fallout 3